beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Koma
Koma (コマ, Koma) is a Sicarion Demon (Komainu) that lives in a shrine who Isafuyu introduces to Aoi. He is an insidious pervert, but remains loyal to Aoi and acts as her fighting partner. Appearance In Koma's first appearance, he resembled a small, bipedal dog with curly hair and a comical face. His whiskers appeared to be markings. However, when in battle Koma changes into a more beastly form, appearing to be a combination of a lion and a dog when standing with four feet, his height was twice as high as a normal-sized Human. Personality Koma is very perverted and will ask girls their three sizes,Beelzebub manga; Chapter 115, page 12 even asking Aoi for her panties in exchange for his assistance.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 115, page 18 Even when in battle Koma will make lecherous remarks about any girl in the vicinity. He is constantly teasing Aoi which usually earns him a harsh beating from her. He believes if he were to be killed by a cute girl, that would be the ideal way to go.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 124, page 19 Despite this, Koma can be serious sometimes. As shown he is angry with someone if they injured Aoi and her friends. It is shown that Koma is very caring about her. Although in perverted manners. History Koma is a Demon of the Sicarion Family, a race of Demons that moved to the Human World long ago. His people are described as being tengu (i.e "purifying gods") and have statues dedicated to them at various shrines. Koma lived in a shrine in the mountains near the Mapputatsu shrine and would lend his power to local priests for exorcisms. Koma often assisted Isafuyu with her exorcisms but only if she would tell him her three sizes. Plot Akumano Academy Arc Upon Aoi's arrival at his shrine, Koma (still simply named as tengu) attacked her with his Demonic wind after noticing an unfamiliarity with her presence.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 115, page 8 He questioned Isafuyu about this, reminding her that he only gave her permission to enter his shrine. Isafuyu then introduced Aoi and explained herself though Koma rebuffed her words, adding further that he will never lend her his powers anymore. But after Aoi has proven herself that she is capable of hearing him, at the very least, he decided to test her by asking Aoi her measurements. Aoi doesn't answer and wonders why Koma would ask such a question, but is then mocked that her chest is a 70. Embarrassed, then shocked that Isafuyu would answer such questions in the past, she is then asked the color of her panties. Annoyed, Aoi grabbed a branch off a nearby tree and starts using Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura on the shrine, eventually reducing it to rubble.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 115, page 15 Realizing her strength, Koma comes out and finally reveals himself and starts wondering if high-school girls are as violent as Aoi. He is then beaten up, to which he finally agrees to help Aoi and lend her his power. But when he asks for her panties as a reward, Aoi simply attacks him with her branch again. Nevertheless, Koma struck a deal with her and became her fighting partner. While in the middle of their training, Koma notices the presence of a very powerful Demon and takes Aoi to his location, Akumano Academy.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 117, page 9 Though Aoi insists on going to school, he gets her to go with him anyway. At the new school, after Aoi defends her fellow classmates, Koma enters his true, beastly form and makes note of the fact that it's their first battle together.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 118, page 18 Agiel makes note of Koma's interesting appearance but questions his status as a Demon, but Odonel realizes and confirms that Koma is a Sicarion.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 119, page 3 When Aoi notices that Agiel has killing intent, Koma simply tells her that Agiel is hot and questions if he can perform perverted attacks on her.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 119, page 5 As the fight begins, Koma notices that Aoi plans on using that technique. Aoi and Agiel attack with their swords and Aoi's breaks, but its then revealed that she was actually using her 100 Cleansing Petals Demon Wear: Pretty Flower Storm,Beelzebub manga; Chapter 119, page 18 an attack that uses Koma's Demonic wind power. Agiel is then defeated. Afterward, Koma accompanies Aoi, Oga, Be'el, and Lamia to Decapitation Island so that they can undergo special training.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 124, page 19 While on the ship, he is introduced to the rest of Aoi's friends and later, is tied and left dangling on the side of the ship.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 125, page 4 He notices something odd about the mannequins that Suiten Ikaruga has but is told by Lamia to keep quiet about it. When Suiten appears before the group, he introduces himself to her.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 126, page 16 Later while Aoi and Oga are fighting, he is shown in his own fight with Be'el over cuteness and ends up losing.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 128, page 4 He is later being tied up again on a tree. Field Trip Arc Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Prior to Aoi's fight with Ringo Hōjō, she asks Koma whether he can sense any Demonic power from the other woman; unfortunately, Koma is seemingly nowhere to be found.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 3 However, upon Ringo's defeat to Aoi, Koma inadvertently reveals his presence when he appears to hug Ringo's exposed buttocks and starts fantasizing about them. He quickly realizes that Aoi can see him and initially explains that everything was a "trial" to test her; however, he then changes his reasons and states that he was tempted to "betray" her by Ringo's attractive features. Aoi, who is enraged to discover that Koma is the Demon who was helping Ringo, viciously attacks him, though Koma has already expected a punishment from her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 17-18 Koma later accompanies Aoi back to the high school during the night. During her fight with Suzune Suzumura, he confirms that he is present and lends his Demonic power to help her fight further.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 11 Abilities Koma seems very confident in his own power. He was able to sense Behemoth's presence when he appeared at the new school''Beelzebub'' manga; Chapter 117, page 9. He is also very fast, seeing as he was able to quickly get beside Agiel and knock her down when she was attacking Aoi. He is also able to conceal himself from those he does not want to see him. He is impossible to see by those with no spiritual awareness, in the anime as a side note, he can also be seen through the eyes of innocent children. When he appeared before some of the delinquents they could not see him and Furuichi could only see a very faint shimmer. He can lend his power to a human he's made a contract with. For example, while fighting with Aoi, he imbued Aoi's wooden sword with some of his Demonic wind powers.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 119, page 18 loses to Beelzebub IV]] Relationships Quotes Trivia References Category:Male Category:Demon